


Silly Traditions

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Hermione changes things up this Christmas time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Silly Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This tradition comes from my husband side of the family. Hope you all enjoy!

Ron, Hugo, and Rose sat around the Christmas tree eagerly awaiting Hermoine to finish getting her cup of tea to come join them in the living room so they could start opening the presents. Hugo and rose chattered poking at the presents they have received under the tree trying to guess what they got this year for Christmas. 

Hermione walked into the room and sat down on her favorite chair near the fire place setting her mug down and nodding her head giving the ok to Ronald to start passing out the stocking. Normally the family doesn’t exchange stocking but Hermione wanted to bring back a tradition she did as a child with her family. As Ron was the first to reach the toe of his stocking he cried out.

“Oi! Why is there and orange in my sock?”

Hermione gigged behind her hand as her son and daughter also grabbed an orange out of the toe of their stocking holding it up question their mom.  
“It’s called a stocking Ronald and I put it there as a gift to you all.” 

The whole family looked to her as to why they would want an orange when they had plenty in the fruit bowl on the counter.

“I don’t get it.” Hugo said inspecting his orange expecting a trick of some sorts to come from it.

Hermione smiled softly and replied.  
“When I was a little girl we would go and have Christmas at my grandparents house. My grandfather had a huge orange tree in the back yard and we would pick out a whole bunch of oranges to make fresh squeezed orange juice on Christmas morning. I swore there was magic in those oranges because they were the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. This was all before I got my Hogworts letter explaining magic was indeed real. Well, every year when I opened my stocking on Christmas morning at the toe of my sock would be an orange from my grandfather’s tree. I wanted to carry this on this tradition with you kids. I don’t have anything to offer you of my parents or of grandparent beside memories. So I hope from now on when you receive an orange in your stocking you think of it as a gift from you're grandparents the Granger’s.” 

Hermione’s eyes teared up half way through the retelling of her family tradition and dabbed them away with a napkin she had stuffed in her pocket. She was so grateful the kids had amazing grandparents in Molly and Arthur but she so longed for her kids to know her parents also. Even though they would never meet them.  
Hugo and Rose got up and gave their mom a big hug. Having grown up with so many cousins the kids understood the importance of family. As the kids let go Ron came and scooped her up in to his arms and gave her a deep kiss. Hermione and Ron chuckled as they heard the kids in the background complain about their parents kissing and asking to open more presents. 

Every Christmas after that there was always and orange in every stocking and fresh orange juice to go with breakfast.


End file.
